Torrentclan Challenge! Rockabye
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: Thrushwing has to give up one of her kits for some unknown reason. She hates having to but she wants them all to live knowing nothing but love. Will she do it? Will she even name them herself?
1. Rockabye Allegiances

**Windclan**

 **Leader:**

Onestar- Brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

Harespring- brown and white tom

 **Medicine cat:**

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers,

Tinyleap- Small light brown she-cat with dainty light gray paws and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes(father of Mothkit, Hawkkit, Thistlekit, and Sweetkit)

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Furzepelt- Gray and White she-cat; Apprentice: Sharppaw

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Larkwing- Pale brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot- Black tom with white flash on his chest (Father of Brownpaw, Sharppaw, and Redpaw)

Oatclaw- Pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt- Gray tabby she-cat; Apprentice: Brownpaw

Hootwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes; (Father of Featherkit)Apprentice: Redpaw

Miststripe- Light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and unusual blue eyes

Frostbite- (father of Patchkit, Swallowkit, and Grasskit) dark gray tabby tom with white splash on chest and white paws with green eyes

Snowwhisker- White tom with amber eyes (Father of Softpaw, Pollenpaw, Petalpaw, and Robinpaw)

Heathertail- (Mother to Smokefeather and Brindlestep) Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ashtail- Gray tom with yellow eyes(Father of Pinekit and Spottedkit)

Fernleaf- Dark brown she-cat; apprentice: Softpaw

Dustfur- Dusty pale ginger tom with orange eyes(Father of Snowkit, Rosekit, and adopted father of Nightkit)

Hazelwhisker- Brown and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Slightfoot's kits)

Willowshade - Very dark gray tabby she-cat with darker gray nearly black stripes and green eyes; apprentice: Robinpaw (Thrushwings sister; also expecting kits but no one knew)- Mother of Pinekit and Spottedkit

Smokefeather- Gray she-cat; apprentice: Petalpaw

Brindlestep- Mottled brown she-cat; apprentice: Pollenpaw

Goldenleaf- (Mother to Snowwhisker's kits) small beautiful golden tabby with dark gray flecks she-cat with gray eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Brownpaw- Tall broad shouldered brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes

Sharppaw- Skinny dusk brown tom-kit with fur that sticks out at sharp angles and yellow eyes

Redpaw- tortoiseshell red tom-kit with green eyes

Robinpaw- Black she-kit with dark brown ears, fiery ginger legs, and amber eyes

Softpaw- Cream colored she-kit with brown paws and bright sparkly amber eyes

Petalpaw- fluffy calico cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenpaw- Fluffy light golden brown/yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Birdflight- (Mother of Frostbite's kits) gray tabby she-cat with darker gray almost black flecks in fur and dark blue eyes

Thrushwing - Sandy gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and pale green eyes (expecting kits; mother of Hootwhisker's kit and Leaftail's kits) mother to Thistlekit, Hawkkit, Mothkit, Featherkit (Mine), and Sweetkit- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Fallowfern- Silver she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and pretty amber eyes (Mother of Dustfur's kits)

 **Kits:**

Nightkit- (formerly a rogue kitten) Black with gray dots on the face, Gray line on back, gray splashes on flanks, and gray rings on legs and tail. Unusual red eyes. Sleek yet quite muscular and swift build. (owned by NightHawk the Warrior)

Rosekit- pretty ginger and pale brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Snowkit- White she-cat with dark blue eyes. deaf

Featherkit- abnormally small dark gray tabby she-kit with feathery soft fur and Amber eyes

Thistlekit (Thistlefang) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and golden eyes (Determined to be the best warrior he can be; gentle with kits)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Hawkkit (Hawkfeather) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and icy blue eyes with black stripes (Strong-hearted, generous)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Mothkit (Mothflight) - Golden tabby she-cat with Amber eyes (Nice; protective of family)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Sweetkit (Sweetflower) - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Nice; Kind)-owned by guest aka Windwillow

Patchkit- Black and white tom-kit with dark blue eyes- mute

Swallowkit- white and brown tabby she-kit and blind blue eyes

Grasskit- Gray and white tom-kit with a lame hind leg and leaf green eyes

 **Elders**

WhiteTail- Small white she-cat

NightCloud- Black she-cat

CrowFeather- Dark gray tom


	2. Rockabye Baby

**This is my first time writing in third person P.O.V. for a whole thing from a person's point of view so I ask that you please bear with me and I will appreciate comments!**

* * *

Rockabye Baby

It was a beautiful day in the Windclan camp. The sun high sun shone brightly through the nursery den and warmed the den gently. Thrushwing rose heavily to her paws and sighed. It was really close for her to be having her kits. She gazed fondly down at her gigantic belly. She _Twondered what they'll look like. More like me or Leaftail? Maybe a mixture of both?_ She let out a purr of happiness. _What about **him**?_ She shook her head determined not to think about him. That was long over. Her stomach growled in hunger, calling for attention. She quietly stepped out of her nest to not disturb the gray tabby queen in the corner napping with her kits. 

She tiptoed to the entrance of the nursery and slid through the gap of gorse. The sun shone brilliantly and it warmed her fur pleasantly. The fresh air filled with the sweet scent of spring heather soothed her from the dark thoughts in her head. A gentle breeze ruffled her fur. She mewed a friendly greeting to the silver dappled queen next to her who was watching her own kits. She stretched gently to soak up as much sun as possible before tottering to the fresh kill pile. Smokefeather and her sister, Brindlestep were leaving on patrol with their apprentices along with Ashtail, Dustfur, and Hazelwhisker. They mewed a greeting to the expecting queen as they passed by and left the camp. Just as she reached the fresh-kill pile, Willowshade walked up and nuzzled her affectionately. "You should be resting! What would Leaftail say?" Thrushwing's sister guided her away from the pile of prey and towards the nursery. "You can kit any day now. Kestrelflight and Tinyleap would tell you the same thing. Just don't let them catch you out the nursery! They might send Jayfeather from Thunderclan over here to keep an eye on you." Thrushwing purred in amusement at her sister's scolding. She knew how strict the Thunderclan medicine cat was with his cats and knew that her own wouldn't hesitate to get him over here to scold Windclan if they thought it was necessary. "Thrushwing, please just rest. Let everyone else take care of you until your kits are born and then Birdflight can watch them while you be your usual ornery self. Now, do I need to have Birdflight babysit you?" Thrushwing shook her head no as the two she-cats walked into the nursery. "Good, now I'll have an apprentice bring you, Fallowfern, and Birdflight some prey later, ok?" Thrushwing nodded. 

As the two she-cats walked in, Birdflight looked up from cleaning her kits. "I take it you enjoyed your walk, Thrushwing?" The sandy gray and white cat nodded and sat down next to Birdflight to help. "Was it about Leaftail and Hootwhisker again?" Thrushwing paused in her licking, tongue halfway out. She looked at Birdflight who stared at her seriously keeping Grasskit pinned between her paws. Fallowfern looked up from cleaning herself and knew that as the second oldest queen in the nursery, she might need to give advice. "Were they fighting over you again?" She piped up. The two queens shared a glance. Then they nudged all their kits up to their paws. It seemed nap time and bath time was over for a second. I got up and looked outside. Spotting Softpaw and Robinpaw she asked if they could watch the kits for a little while. The two young she-cats perked up and ran over to meet the kits in the middle. As soon as it was quiet in the nursery, all three queen huddled together. "Alright talk." Thrushwing shuffled her paws. "Hootwhisker and Leaftail weren't fighting over me. I'm just scared that one of my kits will look like Hootwhisker." Thrushwing's voice trailed off in a whisper. Fallowfern ran her tail over the young queen. "It was a one night fling wasn't it?" Thruswing nodded her head sadly. Birdflight laid her over Thrushwing's shoulders. "And now you are worried about what will happen if your cheating with Leaftail shows in one of your kits?" The sandy gray queen nodded again, head bent lower than before. "You should have told him as soon as it happened. Not waited until now. He would've understood. He knew that you loved him and Hootwhisker. That is why he loved you so much because you choose a difficult choice. You chose him over Hootwhisker." Thrushwing sniffed and nodded again. A small voice chirped at the entrance. "I've brought prey!" The queens broke apart from their conversation and meowed a greeting. Sharppaw came in with a large rabbit for them to share. "I've given Grasskit, Swallowkit, Patchkit, Nightkit, Rosekit, and Snowkit some prey. They are sharing a couple of mice Robinpaw and Softpaw is making the pieces smaller for them. I hope that it was okay with you?" He looked at Fallowfern and Birdflight sheepishly. "It's fine, Sharpaw. Thank you for helping us out some. Thank Softpaw and Robinpaw on your way out too please." The skinny tom bowed his head and started to exit after laying the rabbit between the three she-cats. "Thank you for the rabbit!" Thrushwing called after him. He waved his tail in acknowledgment. Once the rabbit was gone, the queens called their kits in to bathe and get ready for bed. It had been a long day of play. 

Thrushwing woke to Hootwhisker's and Leaftail's voices outside the den. They were angry and hushed. She tried to make them out but they moved out of her hearing. Birdflight and Fallowfern looked at her sympathetically and Fallowfern leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Hootwhisker came to talk to Leaftail. He told him aobut what you two did that one night. Leaftail got mad at him. Not you. He said why would Hootwhisker do that to someone who was mated to another cat. He said if anyone of those kits resembles him he was going to destroy it. But only when you weren't there. Because he knew that you would love any of your kits." Thrushwing shivered in fear. "Why would he want to do such a horrible thing?" She murmured as she protectively drew her belly closer underneath her. Fallowfern licked her denmate's head soothingly. "It will be alright. Birdflight plans to let Tinyleap know. Is there anyone else you would like to know?" Thrushwing shook her head. The day went by uneventful for the expecting queen. She spent all day acting as if nothing was wrong. While in her head she was formulating a plan. If anyone of her ktis looked like Hootwhisker, she would take it to another clan to keep him or her safe.

- **Time skip-**

The day came for Thrushwing to kit. She was outside when a ripple of pain tore through her abdomen. Willowshade was with her. "Thrushwing! Hang on!" The very dark gray tabby warrior helped nudge her sister into the nursery where Fallowfern and Birdflight were already ushering their kits outside. They put Willowshade in charge of watching their kits. Hootwhisker and Leaftail barged in and raced to Thruswing's side. The two toms glared at each other but refused to be the first to leave. Thrushwing soon got tired of the animosity between the two of them. "Boys," They both looked at her. "GET OUT!" They jumped back in alarm as a strong contraction sent her body into a strong spasm as she yowled. Tinyleap and Kestrelflight came in and looked around at everyone. "If you have no business being here, then get out now. That would mean you toms," Kestrelflight sternly eyed Hootwhsiker and Leaftail. They left without arguing and Tinyleap was already helping the wailing queen push her litter into the world. Kestrelflight jumped right to work while the two remaining queens soothed the pained queen with gentle words and praises. It took Thrushwing the whole day and most of the night to kit. She had five beautiful kits in her eyes. She licked their fur backwards to warm them up and dry their fur. Birdflight and Fallowfern helped her. Kestrelflight notified Leaftail only about his kits being born. Hootwhsiker came in any way. 

The kits' fur was already fluffing up some. Thrushwing hid the only kit that resembled Hootwhsiker spot on with her tail. The kit was so small that it worked. However, Leaftail knew that she had five healthy kits and asked to see them all. The queen guiltily moved her tail to reveal an abnormally small dark gray tabby she-kit. Leaftail growled and turned to glare at Hootwhisker who was frozen. "I told you what would happen Hootwhisker." He snarled. He turned back to Thrushwing and spoke to her soothingly, "It will be alright, love, Hootwhisker and I will talk about it again later. For now, let's name our kits." She nodded and nosed the one closest to her front paws. There was a golden tabby she-kit, a dark brown tabby tom-kit with a white chest, paws, tail tip, and neck, a dark brown tabby tom-kit with black stripes, white chest, paws, tail tip, and neck, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and the extremely small dark gray tabby she-kit with feathery soft fur. "I think you should name the first two and I'll name the last two and since Hootwhisker is here why don't you let him name the last one?" Thrushwing looked at her mate imploringly and Leaftail nodded. He nosed the golden she-kit. "Mothkit, and for the dark brown and white tabby, Thistlekit." The sandy gray queen nodded fondly. "The dark tabby with stripes should be Hawkkit, and then the tortoiseshell should be Sweetkit." Both cats looked at Hootwhisker. The massive dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes leaned over and nuzzled his kit. Her feathery soft fur gave him the idea for her name. "Featherkit." He breathed. 

- **Time skip again. I know I'm evil, but it's crucial to the story.** -

Thrushwing never forgot the threat and veiled threat about the safety of her beloved Featherkit. She loved her daughter. All five kits were currently a few days old. Thrushwing gently lapped them on their heads. She knew what she had to do, but she couldn't do it alone. She knew that Tinyleap would ask Jayfeather to meet her to take the kit, but she didn't want Tinyleap to take Featherkit from her. But that day all of their eyes opened. She knew that was the day she had to take Featherkit away. Those were the exact same shade of amber as Hootwhisker's. And whenever Leaftail saw those eyes he couldn't hide the murder in his. So that night she decided to take her away. She didn't tell anyone not even Tinyleap. One by one she moved her kits over to Fallowfern's and Birdflight's nests to keep them warm before picking up Featherkit. As she raced away from camp her daughter squirmed under her jaws. "Mama? Where are we going? Why isn't Mothkit, Hawkit, Thistlekit, Sweetkit, and Daddy with us?" Thrushwing mumbled a sad response through the small bundle of fur until she reached the Thunderclan border. She jumped over the border and raced away from the stream and towards the direction of where she remembered the camp from a visit with Tinyleap when the medicine cat exchanged herbs with Jayfeather. She set her baby down and licked her head fondly. "Featherkit, I love you. More than my own life." The little gray kitten looked up at her mother with big round eyes. "Then don't leave me here." Thrushwing sighed. "I have to, little one. It's for your own safety." Tears welled up in Thrushwing's eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why Daddy always tries to hurt me when you aren't around?" The sandy gray queen curled her body around her kit and shushed her fears. "No, baby. You did nothing wrong. You are very special. Leaftail can't see that. Hootwhisker is your real father. Mothkit, Thistlekit, Sweetkit, and Hawkit are your half siblings. I made a mistake and Leaftail can't see past that. But you are not to be blamed. I love you and that is all that matters. That is why I have to leave you. Because I can't see you get hurt. Thunderclan will take care of you. They are full of nice cats. I promise." Thrushwing curled her body tighter around her kit as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She stayed there until dawn started to come. "I must go now." She licked her daughter's head one more time before turning and fleeing. At the border, she paused and sent a prayer up to Starclan. _Please keep Featherkit safe. Tell Bramblestar that I would have wanted her warrior name to have been Feathersong._ Then she turned and raced back to camp so she wouldn't be missed by anyone. As she slipped into the nursery, she gathered her remaining four kits and felt glad that it was raining hard enough that her scent and Featherkit's was being washed away. She tore a massive hole in the nursery and then raced back out and scattered dog droppings around the nursery and tore another hole in the camp wall. Then she raised the alarm. "FEATHERKIT IS GONE!"


End file.
